Come Back to Fairy Tail
by Bloom Flamehaze
Summary: Look inside for summary (it sucks though)


**So like this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**First, I want to say that NaLu is my favourite couple so I'm doing a fanfic about them. Second this is a one-shot(?).**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG "COME BACK TO CALIFORNIA" BY HOT CHELLE RAE**

**SO LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

_Come Back to Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 1 _

_I miss you_

It's been 2 years since Lucy left the guild, due to Lisanna's and Natsu's relationship. But it wasn't the same without the blond mage. She was like the sun shine to the guild. Without her, it was dark and gloomy. After a while, things went back to normal, except Natsu broke up with Lisanna. He realised that he never really loved her. He was in love with Lucy. There wasn't a day where Natsu didn't miss her. Everyone missed her. Their little sweet Lucy was gone.

* * *

Today is the day where Lucy had left Fairy Tail. _October 11,_ 2 years ago_._ Usually the whole guild was down on this day, but this year was different. Natsu had a surprise for everyone. They all stared at the pink haired mage, who was on the stage with a guitar in his hands. Then he took the microphone and said "this song is dedicated to my best friend Luce. where ever you are, I hope that you know that all your friends at Fairy Tail misses you. this song is called 'Come Back to Fairy Tail' and I hope you like it!"

Everyone was shocked as they heard this. Mostly because they never knew that he could sing. And to think that_ that _stupid idiot could write a song was even more shocking. Mira smiled as she cheered Natsu on and so did the rest of the guild. With enough engorgement, Natsu began to sing.

* * *

**So I recommend you to listen to the song "Come back to california" by hot chelle rea. In stead of singing come back to california, I changed it to come back to fairy tail. so if you get confused on why it doesn't match the song, READ THIS **

* * *

_"Well the beach is empty_  
_And the skies are gray_  
_It's getting cold out on the pier_  
_Ever since you left us_  
_There hasn't been a sunny day_  
_I gotta say it's getting weird_

_I'm tired of waiting so_

_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_It sucks without you here_  
_It's like the sun stops shining_  
_The palm trees disappeared_  
_Come back to Fairy tail_  
_Life sucks since you've been gone_  
_So I'll pour you a mojito_  
_I'll play your favorite song_  
_I'm just trying to say we miss you_  
_I miss you_

Every one cheered as Natsu sang. Some of the people also started to cry since they really missed Lucy. That song really touched their hearts. Even the strong Erza started to cry. There were so many emotions spread around the guild, but all they could do was cheer and cry.

_The medical marijuana_  
_Sales are going through the roof_  
_But nothing gets me quite as high as you_  
_You used to call me a hipster_  
_But now I'm looking like a bum_  
_I haven't changed my shirt in months_

_So tired of waiting_

_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_It_ sucks_ without you here_  
_It's like the sun stops shining_  
_The palm trees disappeared_  
_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_Life sucks since you've been gone_  
_So I'll pour you a mojito_  
_I'll play your favorite song_  
_I'm just trying to say we miss you_  
_I miss you_

_You've got me singing like_

But what the guild didn't know was that there was a certain celestial mage standing outside of the doors crying. 'you're such an idiot' the mage thought.

_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_It sucks without you here_  
_It's like the sun stops shining_  
_The palm trees disappeared_

_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_Don't leave us all alone_  
_I'll call up Schwarzenegger_  
_Tell him you're coming home_

_Come back to Fairy Tail_  
_It sucks without you here_  
_It's like the sun stops shining_  
_The palm trees disappeared_  
_Come back to Fairy Tail _  
_Life sucks since you've been gone_  
_So I'll pour you a mojito_  
_I'll play your favorite song_  
_I'm just trying to say we miss you_  
_we miss you_  
_we miss you_  
_**I**__ miss you"_

Natsu had just finished singing when a single tear rolled down his cheeks. All the guild mates started clapping and crying. "not bad flame-breath!" cheered Gray. "that was beautiful!" screamed Levy and Wendy. The whole guild was so noisy that the 3 dragon slayers had to cover their ears since they had really sensitive hearing. But the whole guild grew silent as the guild doors burst open, only to reveille a beautiful blond women crying. Natsu ran to the women and asked "L-Lucy, i-is that r-really you" That was all he could manage say. The blond girl looked at him in the eyes and said " yep. I came back to Fairy Tail" The guild rejoiced. Cheering and crying for they had their Lucy back. No words can explain what they were feeling. They all could have exploded with happiness if it weren't for Erza to calm them down. Natsu walked over to Lucy and looked at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were more chocolately brown than ever. Lucy blushed as he put his face closer to hers. "I missed you Luce" he said."I know and I'm sorry. I just needed time to think" "All it matters now is that your back, **my** Lucy is back" and with that Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's,and she happily returned the kiss. And the rest is HISTORY!

THE END!

* * *

**So tell me what you think and I'll be back with more! :) 3**

**History... history... something i forgot to do... OH I FORGOT TO DO HISTORY! WAHHHH **

**See you next time...-_-*history homework***


End file.
